sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Pyongyang (Second Korean War)
The Battle of Pyongyang lasted from 14th July to the 1st November 2058 during the final months of the Second Korean War. The battle was fought as part of the South Korea and United States of America-NATO coalition's counterattack to reach the capital of the North Korean regime which forced them on the defensive. The ROK and US Marine Divisions with the U.S. and ROK Special Forces attached were tasked with clearing the areas around the Pyongyang-Wonsan Highway South, eventually leading them north past the Taedong and into the capital. In a tough battle Pyongyang was secured after nearly eighteen days of heavy fighting whilst Chollima and Pyongsong were both cleared with little resistance. The battle marked the unofficial ending of the war. Background In JUne 2058, the armies of the DPRK under KPA Central Command launched a massive counter-attack through the hills of North Hwanghae. The plan was to drive advancing ROK troops away from the River Taedong and on to Singye to split the ROK and U.S. armies and their lines of communication. As part of the South Korea-U.S. Coalition Army, the ROK and U.S. Marine Divisions were available as components of the strategic reserve for the ROK and NATO coalition forces northwest of the 38th parallel. The other two brigades available in reserve, the ROK Marine Brigade and the U.S. Army and ROK Special Forces Brigades were already at Sariwon in North Korea. On 29th June, the ROK and US Marine Divisions moved up to take position in front of the spearhead of the DPRK advance, led by the 766th Infantry Division under Major General Jong Gi-bang. By September they had reached their allocated places in the defensive line between Sinmak and Singye. Soon after, the 9th Marine Brigade and the 9th Special Forces Brigade eliminated the furthest western DPRK penetration and thus advanced. The 2nd Tank Battalion and the 3rd and 4th Special Forces Companies had now moved past Sariwon to Hwangju, and later onto Songnim, south of Pyongyang. By the time they arrived in position the DPRK advance had faltered. Battle Just before the 10th July, the U.S. Marine Division and U.S. Army and ROK Special Forces Brigades were ordered to advance against the tip of the DPRK defences. On 14 July 2058, they were to capture Kangnam and Chunghwa supported by the walkers of the 2nd Tank Battalion detached from the South Korean Marine Division. Once these had been captured, a crossing over the River Taedong would be seized in order to halt any DPRK breakthrough to the south, effectively closing in Pyongyang and breaking any chances of a counterattack. The following day the American and South Korean Marine Brigades left Taean and started the attack on Chollima. The attack was met immediately with sustained heavy mortar and machine gun fire, supported by DPRK armour of the 3rd Tank Division and casualties began to rise. After being repelled they regrouped and attacked again and this time managed to gain a foothold in the city from which they were able to enter Chollima. At 17:00, the U.S. and South Korean Companies of the American and South Korean Marine Brigades, who were holding half the city with difficulty met with the 24th People's Guard Regiment, who had prepared for urban fighting. In Chollima, DPRK counterattacks now began but the American and Sputh Korea Marine Brigades was able to form a tight perimeter around half the city and developed strong points in all occupied buildings. As a result, they carried out fighting patrols and fought off four counterattacks from the 24th People's Guard Regiment with one on 4th Company which was only defeated by the U.S. Air Force and Delta Force operatives when they called down artillery fire on their own positions. In the closeness of the fighting, the U.S. Marines and ROK Marines used their fighting knives to avoid giving away their locations and casualties could not be evacuated nor could supplies be brought forward. With Chollima thoroughly contested, elements of the American and South Korean Marine Divisions were able to advance into Pyongyang, where the majority of the KPA forces were waiting. On the 12th July, the brigade in Chollima was subjected to a continuous artillery barrage, and fought off another five DPRK counterattacks knocking out tanks with their launchers. By now, Pyongyang was nearly a heap of rubble but the KPA clung to the apartments and ruins, hid in tunnels and entrenchments, fighting and sniping to the end. DPRK tanks were still operating in the city which made mopping up extremely difficult. In the evening, forces from the rear advanced into Pyongyang and in the early hours of the 1st January, ROK and U.S.-NATO coalition forces succeeded in pushing the bulk of the DPRK out of Pyongyang. During the same time the American and South Korean Marine Brigades had finished mopping up resistance in Chollima. Gallery D2fb6b0-791c85c6-f402-4db2-8bad-d0f8c22b4064.jpg 3b0698d1a94d692065d5636d6e4472a5.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-6 4.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-1 4.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg 478415283 ff9acded0e b.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Red-Cross-and-Marines.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-rhs-version-10-4 4.jpg Marines-2783089 960 720.jpg FORECON.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg Recon-Shooting.jpg 1b8549df744cf8d8f594e7ab12332b56.jpg USMarineTankinBaghdad.jpg UStanks baghdad 2003.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg Korea Forces Type 88 K1 MBT.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-6 4.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-1 4.jpg ROK-US-Army-Combined-Exercise-14.jpg ROK Army Marksmenship 2008.jpg D2fb6b0-791c85c6-f402-4db2-8bad-d0f8c22b4064.jpg 3b0698d1a94d692065d5636d6e4472a5.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-6 4.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-1 4.jpg 041126-M-5191K-005.jpg 27094ce9db657b6023e77bb544129286.jpg A_Republic_of_Korea_Type_88_K1_Main_Battle_Tank.jpg ROK_Marine_with_K2.jpg Marine-m16.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg M1a2-sep-USA.jpg U1Gaa.jpg Images.jpg 5002565.jpg US Navy 041122-N-5313A-020 U.S. Marine CH-53E Super Stallions and a CH-46 Sea Knight prepare to lift off from the flight deck of the amphibious assault ship USS Kearsarge (LHD 3) carrying Marines assigned to the 26.jpg USMC-110919-M-RU378-294.jpg 1394217369 abrams.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-1 4.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-2 4.jpg 050724-m-0502e-027.jpg US Marine Battalion.jpg Iraq-f3642d1e3ac18e6afb3f3257d2aa6ce8f5048ed1.gif Fallujah.jpg USMC Battalion.jpg MultiCam-camouflage.jpg 22combat span.jpg 020410-M-9902V-029 - U.S. Marines MOUT practice at Camp Hansen in Okinawa, Japan.jpg United States Navy SEALs 066.jpg M16A2 M203.jpg United States Navy SEALs 089.jpg United States Navy SEALs 016.jpg United States Navy SEALs 019.jpg Category:2050s conflicts Category:2058 in Korea Category:Second Korean War Category:Fictional battles Category:Battles involving South Korea Category:Battles involving North Korea Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving NATO Category:Battles of the Second Korean War Category:Battles of the Second Korean War involving the United States Category:21st century in Pyongyang Battle of Pyongyang (2058)